kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Raine
=Kingdom Hearts Ultima= Raine is one of the main characters of Kingdom Hearts Ultima. She is friends with Sky and Quake who are local friends from Esuna Town. Raine is caring, kindhearted and not afraid to speak her mind. However, she is determined and courageous when someone she cares about is in danger, often risking her own safety to help that person. While Sky must seek out the Lost Princess in hopes that as a Princess of Hearts, she will help him find Raine. However it turns out Raine is also on her own adventures through the Realm of Light. Trivia She is named after "rain" which is a reference to both Aqua and Kairi as both names derived from "water". =Kingdom Hearts RP= Raine is a main character in an untitled Kingdom Hearts RP in which she originated from and various spin off fanfictions (Such as Quest of Laizen, Ubi Tenebrae Rises, Gemini Sonata, Trio Sonata and Ubi Tenebrae Revenio just to name a small few). She is stupid, headstrong, too brave for her own good and always getting herself and her friends into trouble. Story Origins Raine began her life in The Land of Departure where she was training to be a keyblade master. She was young at the time, and somewhat smarter than she is as an adult. She would often slack off and go to Radiant Garden, where she made friends with Ashe and others. The events of Birth By Sleep transpire and the young Raine ends up falling into the world of darkness, where she loses her heart. She is trapped inside the world of darkness for an indeterminable amount of time and emerges as a Nobody. Life as a Nobody See Xirena Recovering and Kingdom Hearts 1 After having disappeared for a long time, Raine's old friends from Radiant Garden find her at the Rising Falls of Hollow Bastion wearing the organizations coat. They realize that she has been turned into a Nobody, but they take her back to Traverse Town anyway. When she awakens, she has no memory of what happened to her, so Ashe and the others make the decision to tell her that she is Raine and has lived with them in Traverse Town since their homeworld was destroyed. Under the assumption that she was a normal person who hailed from Radiant Garden, Raine continues her life. She becomes close with Vivi, thinking of him as a little brother and often going with him to get ice cream. One day a boy named Nero appeared in Traverse Town. He was transported there from Destiny Islands, separated from his friends Riku and Naru. He runs into Raine and the gang and they discover that he is the keyblade's chosen one. Realizing what he must do, Ashe commands Raine and Abel to go with Nero on his journey to save the scattered worlds. Raine is initially displeased with what she calls a "babysitting job" and wants out, but Ashe was their leader, so what she says goes. Eventually, Raine warmed up to the kid. Raine, Abel and Nero travel to different worlds and seal their keyholes. When they get to Hollow Bastion they arrive at the Rising Falls. Raine spies something in the water so she jumps in to get it. It is a purple wayfinder, and unbeknowst to Raine, this wayfinder belonged to her in her "former" life as a Somebody. They defeat their adversaries at Hollow Bastion, where their true enemy is revealed -- Ansem. The trio treks to The End of the World where Ansem awaits them. Together, they defeat Ansem and open the way to Kingdom Hearts. They find Riku behind the door, but they must seal it. As the door is closing with him behind it, Riku tells Raine to "take care of him." Chain of Memories After the fall of Ansem, Raine, Nero and Abel return to Hollow Bastion with Ashe and the rest to start restoring it. Raine and Abel were honestly not much help, as they were both lazy (Abel enjoys sleeping a little too much). One day, a mysterious hooded figure abducts Nero. In a frenzy, Raine and Abel vow to go find him. They somehow made their way to a strange castle -- Castle Oblivion. Raine feels a strange presence as they step inside, but she dismisses it. The cloaked figure who abducted Nero is there when they arrive and he explains the ways of Castle Oblivion As they travel through the castle they meet several Organization members who try to halt their progress. Larxene especially insinuates things about Raine's past when they meet her. In a comical scene, Abel cuts off Rex's coat and Raine takes it and models it. The events of Chain of Memories unfold as they normally would. Raine retrieves Nero and they take him back to Hollow Bastion. Meanwhile, Xemnas orders Axel (one of her good friends when she was in the Organization) to assassinate her for "fleeing" the Organization. Kingdom Hearts 2 Soon after Nero awakens from his slumber, the Bailey is attacked. This is the groups first encounter with the Nobodies. They meet more cloaked figures, one who personally harasses the group -- Raine especially. Meanwhile, Xemnas goes to Maleficent to strike a deal with her. Protection from his Nobodies in exchange for his missing Organization member. On their first visit to Twilight Town, they run into Axel. They met him in Castle Oblivion, but this encounter was more significant. He tries to jog her memory, but when he fails he states that he must destroy her. Raine bluffs and pretends to remember, but Axel catches her in a lie. They make their way through new and exciting worlds, combating the Heartless and Nobodies until they reach The World That Never Was. Each member they battle gives Raine cryptic messages about her time in the Organization, coming to a crescendo in The Hall of Empty Melodies. Xigbar appears and insists they fight. During their battle, Nero goes to stab Xigbar with his keyblade, but Xigbar grabs Raine and throws her in front of himself, taking the blow instead of him. Raine utters her last words, telling Nero "Save the world for me, ok bro?" before fading away. Nero, in a fit of rage, destroys Xigbar. As Nero, Abel and Riku go on to fight and defeat Xemnas, Raine finds herself in the world of darkness yet again. What is to become of her canonically is unknown. Relationships Nero Raine and Nero start off on a rocky road. Raine insists that going on a journey with him is a boring babysitting job. Over the course of their journey however, Raine begins to grow close with Nero. They become so close that she begins calling him "Bro." She would do anything for Nero and would stop at nothing to help him if he's in trouble. Whenever she can, the two go and get ice cream together. Abel Raine and Abel are the perfect duo. They're both dumb, naive and bad with numbers. If Abel is willing to fight, the two will usually attack holding nothing back, taking down enemy and ally who get in their way. Raine can get frustrated at Abel for abandoning the group to take naps. However, Raine tends to forget she was mad at him within a few minutes. Vivi Raine considers Vivi to be a younger brother to her. When she first returned to Traverse Town she was unsure of the black mage, but she eventually became familiar with him. She would mentor him and teach him important battle strategies and try to toughen him up. Her efforts were valiant but futile. Riku Talk about stormy. Raine and Riku NEVER got along. He took to calling her "Rainy Daisy" just to make fun of her. And it infuriates her. When he gains the power over the keyblade, she temporarily sides with him. During this time, he makes "advances" on her that could be perceived as sexual, but Nero and Beast interrupt before anything illicit could be done. But as the story progresses they develop a sort of Love-Hate relationship. They constantly make fun of each other but deep down inside you know... Axel See Xirena Xigbar See Xirena Vernon Vernon is a shadow Heartless that Raine picks up during the course of one of the Ubi stories. She immediately befriends it and takes it wherever she goes. Personality Raine is not a bright one. There's no beating around the bush, she is straight up dumb. This can be a cause of frustration to friends and allys on many ocassions. However, she is incredibly brave and headstrong. There's no stopping her when she gets into a battle, but her wrath sometimes gets the better of her and she ends up defeated. She is a huge flirt. Raine will go after any male with a pulse, except gingers. She has a fierce hatred for gingers, which is why she is baffled by Axel's accusations of their friendship. Appearance Raine's appearance is unconventional on the surface, what with her purple hair and red eyes. There is no deep reason as to why she looks this way (the designer just liked those colors and wanted to incorporate them). Raine's body has some other distinctive features as well. She was always called out for her big ass and thunder thighs, mostly by Xigbar when she was in Organization XIII. Don't worry Raine, you're just "voluptuous." Canon Outfits Kingdom Hearts 1 Raine's outfits are always revealing in one way or another, notably in the chest or leg area. She's not shy and she likes to show off what she's got. In the first game she wears a simple high waisted ensemble with a belt below the bust and nine silver buttons dotting the fabric. She has some items of clothing that continue on with each of her designs -- those pieces are: her black choker, her black thigh highs, her long glove and her short fingerless glove. They're her "wardrobe staples." Kingdom Hearts 2 She ditches her old clothes when Ashe presents Raine with a gift from her and Lulu. It was a completely black, matching her a forementioned wardrobe staples (black gloves, choker and thigh highs). This black ensemble features what seems to be a skintight black "body" suit. Using "body" loosely because it doesn't cover her arms or legs at all. The point is it's black and tight and of course it's open in the front to show off her cleavage. The suit has zippers scattered accross it, just to emulate the Nomura style. To top it off, she has a nice large belt across her pelvic region. Potential KH3 Design Raine goes all out on this one. All she wears for a shirt is just bandages. She wears a torn up jacket over that with the symbol of the Mark of Mastery on the back of it. She ditches the skintight look and wears some nicely fitting brown and blue shorts. And of course, all her other wardrobe staples remain. Non Canon Appearance In the next great RP attempt called "Almateria" Raine gets quite a make over. She starts with a gray corset type thing that only goes halfway down her torso. On top of that is a black and gold vest, which has these long pieces of frabric that extend from the shoulders and flow behind her as she walks. Her usual clothing items are there of course. Her shorts are tight and have simple designs on them. She has taken on many other designs that teeter on the line of canon or not canon. Such designs are, the costumes for the Atlantis world, The Hunchback of Notre Dame world, her looks in the Ubi series, Highschool Havok and an unnamed fic set a couple of years post KH2. Noncanon Works Almateria (this takes place right after KH2, so the Raine we see here is the restored Somebody) Almateria is a panfandom RP set in the world called Almateria. Q, of Star Trek fame, a godly being... gathered specific people into his world for reasons unbeknowst to us. The world by now has flourished with all the people that had been ripped from their homelands. Raine somehow fell into this world without being called by Q. She ends up in a forest where she is attacked by a hoard of small Mechon. When Raine can't summon her glaive, Kaji comes and saves the day. He remarks that "She's definitely not her but she's A Raine." Which of course baffles Raine. He reveals to her that they are in the city of Marcion, where the resistance base is. He takes her there to meet their young leader: Yuna. Upon hearing Raine's name, Yuna has to compose herself because she's heard that name before. Raine presses her, getting Yuna to tell her that a boy named Nero told her. "That boy Nero he said... that you'd be the one to save us all, Miss Raine." Untitled (Lights) This story takes place roughly five years after the fall of Xemnas. Nero returned to his island, while Raine and Abel stayed in Radiant Garden. Raine and Nero try to send messages in bottles back and forth to each other, but Raine's are the only ones that make it through. She complains about her failures in love and her constant bickering with Xigbar (who kept his Nobody name since it just sounds so much more badass). Raine's fate was that she became Xigbar's partner as a castle guard. Which meant they were pretty much attached at the hip. Fortunately for everyone, she seemed to have had some sense knocked back into her. Maybe she just matured? See Xirena to understand more of the relationship between Raine and Xigbar. Darker Days When darkness swells on the horizon, Yen-sid summons Raine to his tower. He has a plan, and that plan is to re-train her as a keyblade wielder.During her nights, Raine would read up about Kingdom Hearts and all the powers it held. She got to thinking. And so did Xigbar. All during these events, Riku and Raine had been hanging out and their "relationship" had been blooming. They sat atop a hill outside the city, sharing a tender moment, right when chaos erupted in the city. The two went to check it out. Xigbar had rallied the town and announced the arrival of their leader when he spotted Raine in the crowd. She's hoisted up next to Xigbar and Riku watches in despair. Their mission was to take the city from Ansem. They were going to kill him. The man foresaw this and willingly flung himself into the realm of darkness for protection. With her knowledge of Kingdom Hearts and Xigbar whispering in her ear, she soon became poisoned with a lust for power. She assumed the role as their leader. She knew what she must do -- prepare for war. On the other side, where Nero, Riku and Axel (also kept his name in this noncanon fic) and the whole Radiant Garden crew were distraught. Ashe was heartbroken. But they knew they had to go to war as well to protect Kingdom Hearts. Battlegrounds There was a great battle set in the keyblade graveyard. Xigbar and Raine commanded their army of darkness. Things got heated when Axel sought out Raine and tried to reason with her, it ended with them engaging in a fierce battle. She finally had the opportunity to kill him, but when she had that chance, she couldn't take it. As the battle raged on, Kingdom Hearts opened up. Atop a plateau, a cloaked man stood, glowing within Kingdom Heart's light. Raine, tainted by darkness, immediately started scaling the rocks. When she reached the top, the cloak fell to the ground as if nothing was there and Raine was struck with unimaginable pain. When she recovered she could see silver strands of hair dangling in front of her eyes. Looking down at her hands, she saw that they were tanned. Xehanort needed the power of Kingdom Hearts to obtain a new vessel, and he chose the still naive Raine. The battle below still raged on below, but Nero, Riku and Axel all went up to her. While she was still lucid, before Xehanort completely took her heart, she asked them to kill her. What happens is, as of right now, unknown. Helpful Links Raine's facebook page Raine's creator and designer Quest of Laizen youtube channel (just search Quest and filter through the Tsuki stuff) category:Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Keyblader